Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a read leveling method and a memory device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A read operation to a memory device is to read a page of a memory block of the memory device. And if there are intensive read operations performed on the page of the memory block, even though the other page of the same memory block has never been read, the other page may suffer read disturbance caused by intensive read operations. Moreover, the size of memory device has been decreased in recent years. As the size of the memory device is scaled down, the reliability of the memory device is getting worse at the same time and the smaller memory device could only sustain a smaller number of read disturbances. As a result, the data in the memory devices needs to be refreshed by frequently moving valid data and brings about a larger number of erase and write operations which may degrade system performance significantly. Therefore, it is one of desirable goals to provide a method to deal with read disturbance.